1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holding device for a cymbal and especially to a holding device with two composite washer assemblies for a cymbal.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Cymbals are part of jazz drums. The cymbals are held on holding devices to hold the cymbals at a certain height that is easy for the user to drum. The conventional holding device comprises a stand rod, an adjusting rod, two washers and two fasteners. The adjusting rod is mounted pivotally on the stand rod. The cymbal is mounted around the adjusting rod. The washers are mounted around the adjusting rod and are adjacent respectively to the two sides of the cymbal. The fasteners are mounted on the adjusting rod. The washers and the cymbal are clamped between the two fasteners. The washers are used to absorb shocks when the cymbal is drummed. Because the shock-absorbing effects provided by washers made of different materials are different, sounds given off by a cymbal with different washers are different. Conventional washers are always made of felt or rubber. The shock-absorbing effect of washers made of felt is relatively small so that the sound given off by the cymbal is mellow and lasts longer. The shock-absorbing effect of washers made of rubber is relatively large so that the sound given off by the cymbal is shrill sound and lasts shorter. Therefore, different washers are necessary to fit with needs of different drummers having different performing habits or for performing different styles of music.
In addition, because the aforementioned two different conventional washers provide two extreme sounds, the drummer has to change the washers to fit with different styles of music. Furthermore, most music does not need such an extreme sound. Therefore, using either kind of conventional washers cannot provide a moderate sound to fit with most music.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a holding device with two composite washer assemblies for a cymbal to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.